Sinnoh, la aventura/Cap 29
¡HUELLAS, HUELLAS, HUELLAS! *O* Tata, tengo miedo O.oU No pasa nada... Creo ~~O~~ Sé que mi Bayleef me quiere Bay, leef EDU (Mejor me callo EDU) ~~O~~ ¡I guess i just lost my husband, I don't know were he went! Ya empieza... ._.U Uhm... ¿Qué hago con mi fortuna? Dármela a mí, por su puesto ¬3¬ ¿Tengo cara de tonto? Pues... Ni contestes e.é Más bien de gilipollas 8D Te quedas sin herencia ¬3¬ ¬3¬ ¡Mirad! ¿Eso de allá no es Ciudad Pradera? *3* ¡Por fiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Tres jodidos capítulos para llegar TwT Tampoco son tantos e.é Lo que sea e.é ¡VAMOS! -Entonces, aparece alguien al estilo de Homer en el vídeo X333333- ¡¡HUELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *Desmayo* @o@ Otra vez e.é *Coge el dinero de su tato* Esto era lo primordial >83 e.é ¿Qué le pasó al chaval? ¿Estás normal? Tengo doble personalidad o3o Vamos a mi casa, mejor que se recupere allí En casa del pirado Dr. Pisada... Bueno, se despertará enseguida Uah, buenos días... ¿Dónde está mi dinero? D8< Seguro que se te cayó *Awesome face* ¬3¬ Sí, yo vi como se caían *Awesome face* BIG EWE Bueno, os voy a traer un choc... ¡HUELLAS! *3* WTF!! ¡HUELLAS, HUELLAS, HUELLAS! *O* Tata, tengo miedo O.oU No pasa nada... Creo ¡HUEEEEEEEEEEELLAS, LOMÁSBONITODELMUNDOSONLASHUELLAAAAAAAAAS! *3* ¡WTH! ¡KARI, USA LA JODIDA SARTÉN! ¡SÓLO ME QUEDA UNA OLLA! ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO CON LA SARTÉN? ¡SE ME OLVIDO EN EL RESTAURANTE! ¿¡QUIERES DARLE UN OLLAZO DE UNA VEZ!? ¡VOY! *Le pega tal ollazo que dobla la olla* @o@ *Desmayo* ¡Vámonos de aquí! D8 Esperad, creo que este hombre sufre una enfermedad psicológica, tipo Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde e.é Ah, genial, ¿quieres que nos quedemos en casa de un perturbado con la única protección de una olla abollada? Sep E3 e.é Uf, ¿qué ha pasado? Te dio un ataque de bi-polaridad e.é Vaya hombre, otro más... Bueno, para compensaros, leeré las huellas de vuestros pokémons iniciales E3 ¡Mola! ¡Sal Flame! ¡Quiiiil! A ver... Esto es lo que tu pokémon piensa de ti: "Esta loca me cae bien, a veces se le va un poco la pinza, pero me cuida bien de todos modos :33" Awwwwwwww, ¡que cuquiiiiiiiiiiii! *achucha al Quilava* *Sin poder respirar* XoX El siguiente E3 A mí esto no me hace falta E3 Sé que mi Bayleef me quiere Bay, leef EDU (Mejor me callo EDU) A ver, que camine... Bayleef... (La voy a cagar...) A ver... Esto es lo que tu pokémon piensa de ti: "Me da miedo la mitad de las veces, pero la otra mitad es la mejor ama del mundo" ¿Te doy miedo? Bay leef E3 (Sólo de vez en cuando E3) A mí también me das miedo :3 Calla ¬3¬ Bien, el último ¡Yop! ¡Vamos Blaze! ¡Combus! >:3 A ver... Esto es lo que tu pokémon piensa de ti: "Este tío esta como una puta cabra... ¡¡ME ENCANTA, ES COMO YO!! :D" ¡Nya, sabía nada más verte que éramos tal para cual! >83 Bueno, espero que lo halláis pasado bien, y... Oh, oh... ¡HUELLAAAAAAAAAAS! ¡SONTANBONITAS, MITESORO, MITESOROOOOO! ¡Maniobra de distracción! >8D ¿P¡nk? Exactly >8D *Música Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na Na na na na na na na, na na na na na na ¡I guess i just lost my husband, I don't know were he went! Ya empieza... ._.U *Subida en un minitractor bebiendo cerveza (?)* So i'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent Nope *Entrando en una tienda de guitarras* I got a brand new attitude, and i'm gonna wear it tonight I wanna get in trouble, I wanna start a fight *Mirando las guitarras* ¿Quiere algo señorita? E33? ¿De dónde han salido todas estas cosas? o.O Na Na Na Na Na Na Na, I wanna start a fight, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na ¡I wanna start a fight! *Empiezan a romper las guitarras* So so what? ¡I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and i don't need you! >8D OAO Las... Guitarras... oAo LOL ¿Huellas? *3*? *Con una motosierra,, va a talar un árbol con una inscripción "Love 4ever"* And guess what I'm having more fun and now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight *Con otra motosierra, ayudando a Kari* I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool, so so what? I am a rockstar, I got my rock moves, and i don't want you tonight *Se cae el árbol* Árbol vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Uh, check my flow, uh *En un bar* The waiter just took my table, and gave to Jessica Simp- Shit! I guess i'll go sit with drum boy at least he'll know how to hit *En una moto al lado de unos recién casados* What if this song's on the radio then somebody's gonna die *Los novios empiezan a decirle algo, y ella les lanza huevos y cerveza (?) I'm gonna get in trouble my ex will start a fight Na Na Na Na Na Na Na he's gonna start a fight Na Na Na Na Na Na Na we're all gonna get in a fight! *Se suben a un escenario* So so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, and i don't need you... And guess what, I'm having more fun, and now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight! ¡¡GUAPAAAAAAAAAAS, SOY VUESTRO MAYOR FAAAAAN!! *3* Espera... ¿Whaaaaaaaaat? I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool *Salen de la casa del Dr. Pisada con José* So so what?, I am a rock star, I got my rock moves, and i don't want you tonight Ba da da da da da. Prrr *Cierra la puerta* ¡Nos libramos! Menudo concierto, lol ¡Vamos chicos, a Ciudad Pradera! >83 ¡Yeah! >8D Continuará... Categoría:Sinnoh, la aventura